Torch
by Mrs L.Box
Summary: Genevieve's roommate, Carrie, has a new bed-buddy, Johnny Storm. At first charmed by his smile and looks, Gen quickly discovers that the attractiveness is overshadowed by his arrogance. She doesn't really see the appeal past his looks but is willing to accept his friendship, unaware that the Human Torch seems to be growing fond of her. JohnnyXOC
1. Chapter 1

Carrie had a new guy. I knew it was casual, it was always casual. Was he going to be a regular, I could never tell. I was relieved when I didn't actually run into him in the hall way like last time she had a guy over. That was awkward.

Peering around the corner, I saw her, in her skimpy red dressing gown, her brunette hair slightly messy but still looking great, holding the front door open for this tall, broad, well-built man who I recognised but couldn't place. Had I seen him on TV? His hair was short, he had a black jacket in his hand, and he wore a white T shirt, dark jeans and sneakers. She leant in to kiss him, he must've been about six foot, and she was only a little bit shorter… I was about three inches shorter than her which was quite distinguishable. He looked hot, she always got the hot guys… they weren't very decent often enough but they were nice to look at.

At last he left, and I stepped into the room as she wandered over to the TV to turn it on. "Morning," I nodded to her, knowing she'd want me to make her coffee.

"Hey," she mumbled, reclining back on the couch watching Jerry Springer.

"Good night?" I yelled over my shoulder as I prepared the coffee maker. Grabbing some bread from the bin, I popped some in the toaster and I grabbed the Nutella from the cupboard. Carrie never had an actual breakfast, just a cup of coffee, black. I didn't even drink coffee; I poured myself a glass of milk.

"Very good, Gen, Very good." I heard the smile in her voice and I giggled, shaking my head in disbelief. That response was a very rare response, usually it was 'All right' or 'Could've been better.'

"Some talent then?" I poured her coffee and retrieved my toast, putting them on plate and covering the slices in Nutella before carrying the two drinks and the plate carefully into the sitting room, handing her the mug before I sat in the arm chair next to the couch.

"Thanks, Oh yeah, I'll have to meet this one again." She took a sip of the drink and smiled gratefully.

"I recognise him, do I know him?" my voice was muffled through a mouthful of toast.

There was a knowing grin on her lips, as she drank some more. I asked her again, my eyes wide, curiosity bubbling over within seconds.

"Carrie?" I whined.

"Well, he was definitely on fire last night. You should recognise him; we've seen him on TV countless times. He's saved the world… twice." At first I didn't get it, until I figured out the little clue.

"You slept with the Human Torch!"

She nodded, "Not once… but a, Fantastic, four times." I cringed at the bad pun.

"Must've been… sweaty." She made a little sound that made me a little uncomfortable, I even said so. She'd slept with a celebrity, Johnny Storm, a famous, man-whorish celebrity but a hero. She'd been with policemen, surgeons, plumbers, barmen, accountants, lawyers even a judge once but neither of us had ever been close to a big name.

"Well, winters coming up," Carrie grinned, "I've got some warmer nights to look forward to now." She grinned. I shook my head in disbelief but I still had to laugh.

It was week later, a different guy who'd been at the apartment before had popped in during these days. Johnny Storm returned again, but this time when I awoke, they were sitting at the tiny table in the kitchen opposite one another. She was in that red robe again and he sat in his jeans, shirtless and his feet bare.

Carrie was chatting away, brushing her hair away from her face, smiling slightly as she told him about her work. She was an estate agent so it was her job to look good and persuade people. He seemed interested.

When I entered, they both looked up at me, "Morning, Gen, this is Johnny" she nodded her head in his direction, my friends grin was wide.

"Hi," Johnny's voice was deep; a crooked smile appeared on his face making me blush at his instant charm.

Awkwardly, I made my way to the toaster, bidding them good morning as I began to make my normal breakfast. Peering over my shoulder briefly, I saw him glance at me before returning his gaze back to Carrie. I hated meeting any guy she'd slept with, it didn't matter who they were. It would forever weird me out.

"So," Carrie continued, "basically, you have to have some balls if you want to sell homes. You know? People can be stubborn assholes. It's hard, not all people have social skills. I mean, take Gen for example. When we go out, she prefers to stick close to me. It's not a bad thing at all, but Jesus; she couldn't sell someone a house." She laughed; I pulled a face as I retrieved my toast, spreading Nutella on it aggressively. Basically she just revealed in that speech that, not only was I anti-social, clearly I was single and not good at mingling. I looked like the creepy loner roommate.

"No offense, Gen" she smiled as I turned around, plate and glass of milk in my hands.

"No worries." I said through gritted teeth as I made my way to leave the room, "Nice meeting you, Johnny."

"You too, Gen" he smiled politely and I left. I took a seat in the arm chair, picking up the book I'd left on the coffee table the night before_. I am Legend_ by Richard Matheson. Legs tucked in, plate balanced on my lap, glass on the table, I pretended to read. I couldn't focus so I listened to their conversations.

"Being Torch isn't so easy. I mean, I've managed to save the universe with the help of my fellow team. But I'm, generally, a lone rider. I'm independent. I find it hard working with the others; I have my own way of doing things." Johnnys words were kind of, how could I put it, bull shit. 'With the help of my fellow team'? What the hell? I listened further, my face dropping into a deep frown as the more he spoke, the bigger a douche the charmer seemed to be.

"Women are often intimidated by me, because I burst into flames, and I've been blessed with these looks. But I _can_ control the fire"

"I so get it, and I promise you there is nothing intimidating about you." Carries voice had dropped low, seductive.

"Exactly, thank you." there was a brief pause before he continued, his voice alluring, "I've never met such a confident woman."

"I've never met a superhero; the experience seems good so far."

"A-ha," I heard a mug clanking as it was put down on the table and a chair scraping on the tiled floor. "I've got to go, my sister wants me to have brunch with her and I have to get ready."

"Yeah, go ahead." Another chair squeaked and the pair stepped into the sitting room, Johnny continued to the hallway where he must've gone off to her bedroom to retrieve the remainder of his belongings.

"He's an asshole," I whispered to her. She just rolled her eyes and turned the TV on. Jerry again.

"He's great in bed, and he's not that bad an asshole." She hissed, not removing her sights from the screen.

"He is the self-assigned leader of the Fantastic Four… we all know Mr fantastic is." I shook my head.

"Shut up!" she said it just as Johnny stepped into the room, fully clothed, cell phone in his hand. Carrie stood, hurried over to him, opening the door before sharing a goodbye kiss with him… with noticeable tongues.

I set my empty plate aside and massaged my temple as they said goodbye verbally.

"See you around Gen, I hope I make a better impression next time."

"Bye J-" I acknowledged what he said, and turned my head to look at him, eyes wide, "O-Okay."

He waved to me, a smirk on his handsome face. My face was frozen in surprise as he left the apartment.

"Nice Gen." Carrie wore a similar expression as her bed buddy, "Next time, I'm going to his place."


	2. Chapter 2

She stuck by what she said; Carrie didn't bring anyone home giving me a few evenings to myself. I guess that was all right. It was nice to come home from work and not have to worry about the awkward meetings. I sort of envied her; her job was bringing in great money, she was attractive, exciting, men loved her, she could get into a real relationship anytime she wanted and she could socialise better than me.

I was making my way to work a couple of weeks after the Human Torch had been at the apartment. My job was at Dennys' the green grocers; I worked full time and loathed serving people. I did so but much preferred helping with deliveries and sorting the displays.

Passing the tired looking apartment buildings and the occasional weary hotel, finally I reached the little shopping district where a lot the independent shops seemed to be in the city.

I stepped into the grocers and hurried straight into the back, saying a brief hello to my boss, Denny, where I hung up my coat and scarf. It was exactly 9:00am and I could hear the first customer already. He'd deal with them.

I went to sort out the orders, scurrying back through the shop out the front as I heard the vans stuttering engine rolling along the street. When it pulled up, we speedily put all the crates into the back where I was left to deal with them. I wasn't making nearly as much money as Carrie.

Maybe I sound like a bitch when I talk about Carrie but I really do resent her some days. She's my best friend and I adore her but that level of confidence that she obtained had casted a bit of a shadow over me. I'm completely myself with her, I'm so relaxed with her, but out in public I do come across as moody, a little odd and less attractive… well I don't put out that much. Hell, Carrie enjoyed the city life more than me, in High School we made a pact that we would get an apartment in New York. We were gonna be a couple of bachelorettes, enjoying life, having great jobs! Well it worked out on her half. Me? My qualifications weren't so great. I was never the smarter one.

Not really sure where to go with my work, I was certain that I didn't want the city life forever. This was something I could never tell Carrie, a time in my life that I was beginning to despise was one of the greatest experiences of her existence. How could I crap on that?

Honestly, I was trying to embrace it, but I couldn't afford to do things I longed to do, I always wanted to go to the theatre, but I didn't know where. Broadway was way out of the price range. I seriously wasn't making enough money; most of mine went on the bills.

That was on my to-do list when I got back to the apartment, look up plays to see.

Then there was the issue of not knowing anyone who liked the theatre, Carrie sure didn't. That's why we went to the bars and clubs on the weekend.

Midday, I wandered down to the café just a couple of stores down, to grab some lunch. I did this often, it was one of the better priced places and they were friendly enough. I sat at one of the smaller tables in the corner, hanging my coat and scarf on my chair, and they took my order of tea, chicken sandwich, salad and to ruin the healthy side of it, a slab of chocolate cake.

The food was placed in front of me just as the bell to the door rung as it opened, a cold breeze blowing in throughout the café. Froze in the motion of bringing the sandwich to my mouth, I was shocked to see Johnny Storm walking up to the counter. Oh balls!

Today he was wearing his black leather jacket, a grey t shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked as though it went there every day, strutting in so confidently. What was he doing here, in this part of New York? He exploited his powers quite often; he was always on the news, more than the other members of the Fantastic 4.

Trying to tilt my head down, taking a smaller bite of the food than I'd originally intended, I put the sandwich down and went to add the sweeteners to my tea when I realised I hadn't picked any up. And they sat in a little basket at the counter… shit.

I really didn't want to speak to him, he was obnoxious and after what he overheard, I just couldn't face the discomfort. So I tried to be inconspicuous.

Rising slowly from my seat, head still held down, I made the occasional glance to see if he noticed me. I reached his side whilst he was ordering a coffee and a bagel to go; I grabbed a couple of sachets. Just then Johnny turned to his head to acknowledge me, at first curious but it was only a second before he recognised me.

"Hey, Carries roommate?"

Clenching my teeth together, I lifted my head… busted.

"Hi, Johnny." I tried a smile but was already getting hot and bothered in discomfort.

"Gwen, right?" he pointed at me, cheery and charming. It wasn't really working on me.

"Gen." I sighed, and then motioning to my table, using my hand with the sachet, I muttered, "Well… I'll return…to my lunch." And I edged away.

When I was in my seat, adding the sweeteners to my tea, Johnny was leaning over the counter, asking the waitress to change his order so he could eat in the café. She nodded, overly enthusiastic to have the Human Torch in the place she worked.

And then he was beside me, I internally gave a sob of frustration and smiled politely as he enquired, "Can I join you for lunch?"

I had to say 'yes' because when have you ever heard someone say 'no' to that question, and I couldn't say I was finished, my plate was full.

He slid into the chair opposite to me, a wide grin on his face as his order was speedily placed in front of him. There was a wink that followed his 'thank you' and he tucked into the food. Frowning I continued to eat too.

"So, do you come here often?" he raised his eye brows, embracing the cheesy line.

"Every weekday," I'd never been so uncomfortable in my life; I just have a problem with talking to Carries casual bed friends. Especially a super hero.

"Oh, do you like it here?"

I nodded slowly… "Obviously."

Silence. Except for the crunch of the lettuce I was chewing.

"What a coincidence that I'd run into you here," I finally said, my voice lacking in any enthusiasm, fake or real. This was just a terrible moment for me.

"I know," his voice was the opposite, but I guess sarcasm was what was blooming between the two of us, "I was just flying around and I thought, 'I've never been to this part of the city' so I looked around and thought I'd stop for coffee. Then there you were."

"What a fun life you have." This was more of an envious statement but it didn't sound like one.

He watched me, a darker expression on his face, and his tongue in cheek as he analysed my face. I took another sip of my tea and glanced around, trying to ignore the staring.

"What's brought_ you_ around here then?" he finally said, his tone seemed a little pissed.

Placing the mug down, I huffed, "I work here."

"The café?"

"No… the green grocers down the street." His face shifted as I said this, an amused smirk pulling at his mouth. My nostrils began to flare as I realised he found it funny that I had a shitty job, anger starting to erupt. Just because he was rich, famous, good looking didn't mean he had the right to look down his nose at me. "What's so funny?" I growled.

"Nothing," his smile grew, mockingly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" my voice was hushed, trying to avoid yelling and throwing my left over salad in his face.

"Woah, calm down-"

"Nobody tells me what to do! You think you're so superior, don't you? You don't have time for the girl who sells apples for a living. Because you're so much better than me? You're ignorant of people like me who don't have spectacular jobs, who probably don't even make a difference to the world they live in. Well I'll tell you something Johnny Storm!" he seemed shocked by the outburst and was leaning further back in his chair as I leant closer, hissing my words. I was trying, so very hard now, not to screech.

"I have self-respect! I have morals! I don't expect praise! I get on with life and try to get by because I don't have money handed to me on a golden platter."

I stood abruptly, grabbing my coat and scarf, leaving my empty plates on the table and my half empty cup of tea. However, I still had cake, picking up that plate I took it to the counter where I asked if they could box it to go. As they did so, Johnny stood from his seat and grabbed my fore arm. I jerked it from his grip.

"Look," he said firmly, "I'm sorry if I insulted you. I'm not trying to be dick; I just want to be friends. We're just talking"

"When have you ever had a girl for a friend?" I rolled my eyes as the bag was handed to me; I paid her for my meal and turned away. Johnny hesitated behind me before shoving money on the counter, following close behind me.

"G!" he grabbed my arm to stop him again, just as we were at the entrance of a little side alley beside the café.

"Don't call me that, I don't respond to letters!" I barked as I turned on him.

Throwing his arms up in exasperation he said, "Just listen, I _am_ sorry. I didn't mean to be like that. I genuinely want to get along with you. You don't know me either; I have more emotional depth than I appear to."

"Right. Answer me this then; why do you want to be buddies with your booty calls roommate? I can't get my head around this friendliness; we met once before this, once. And it was no more than two sentences we exchanged between one another. I called you an asshole. What do you want?"

He didn't answer instantly as we were briefly distracted by,

"Oh fuck," a female voice cried out down the side alley, we both turned to look, "Where the hell is my lighter?" It was the waitress feeling her pockets, in search of a light for her cigarette. Johnny hurried to her and with a click of his fingers had conjured a flame in which the girl lit her cigarette on, with a flirtatious smile of appreciation. With a snap of his fingers, the fire was gone, he grinned smugly.

"Thanks Johnny,"

"No problem, just helping out, I'm a warm kind of guy." She giggled at his pun, running a hand down his arm, caressing him in gratitude and suggestion.

"You're so funny," she murmured.

"Thanks. Hopefully I'll see you around." He gave her the grin I almost fell for if he hadn't opened his mouth, and returned to me.

"Well?" I asked.

"I find the unsociable fascinating." He smirked again; I began to walk onwards towards work.

"No, no," he said touching my shoulder, "I will also be seeing Carrie for some time, and I think you're an interesting person and that we could get along brilliantly. Okay? Now enough with the Heat. That's what I do" He smiled goofily.

I let out an exasperated groan, "Enough with the jokes!"

He chuckled and held out a hand for me to shake, "Sorry for being a reoccurring asshole, friends?"

Reluctantly, I took it. It was surprisingly warm; my whole arm was heating up as I shook it briefly. Releasing my grip, I realised just how cold it was outside, the temperature change was rather great.

"Fine." I shook my head, giving in at last.

"Okay, see you soon," he smiled, turning away to head the opposite way down the street, calling over his shoulder, "See you G."

Johnny just enjoyed pissing me off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, this is the first time I've talked to the reader. I just wanted to apologize for this chapter, it isn't the best. It's over a few weeks and it's basically Gen getting self-conscious in her head and having mental arguments and i just got too eager to get to the good stuff, throw in some drama. I hope it isn't too bad. next chapter will hopefully be longer and better. **

You know when you do something stupid and sometime later you replay it in your head and you realise how_ insanely_ stupid you must've looked. Yeah, that was what I was having. My freak out, why did I act like that? Well, he didn't seem too bothered… or maybe he was. Maybe he thought I _was_ insane? God this is why I never socialized, I took _everything _personally! I got angry so quickly about little things, I felt like everyone had something bad to think about me. I couldn't even walk in the street and not feel like it was Judge Gen Day…

"What are you doing?" Carrie asked in the doorway of my bedroom, seeing me curled up on my bed, head covered by my pillow.

Motionless, I cried, "Nothing."

"Fine, I wanted to talk to you." I felt the mattress sink as she sat on the edge of the bed, peeking from beneath it to see her face.

"S'up?" I sighed, finally, slowly, sitting up, hugging the pillow still.

"I've been thinking… well we were thinking-"

"We?"

"Johnny and I, we were considering actually dating. Like not boyfriend and girlfriend, but you know. Casual."

At that I just stared at her, I couldn't think of a response. I don't know what came over me but I didn't feel happy for her… it was great that she was considering to get to know the guy over dinner instead of in his bed or wherever they did it, I didn't want to think about that.

Somehow, my brain wouldn't let me accept this. I felt annoyed and I couldn't place the annoyance. Was it petty jealousy… no there was more to it but it wasn't easy to distinguish. Anyway, why would I be freaking jealous of her and Johnny? It's all casual. He says we're friends, I mean he was still a dick in my books but we were mutual.

I guess it's because I didn't want my friend to date a jerk... even though she sleeps with them. Or maybe it wasn't that. Oh, I didn't know! I felt like a bitch as I sat speechless.

"Gen? I want your opinion? You know you're opinion always matters to me."

I didn't share my opinion as often as I should and if she stood by that last statement, she wouldn't have had all those men over at the apartment.

"Um… I think this will be good for you." I shrugged, but she dismissed that action and stood quickly.

"Thanks, I'll call him now." And she left, yelling behind her, "You're such a good friend!"

I wasn't feeling like one. I was a shameful excuse for a human being; I guess being a single, unsocial shit makes you one.

They dated and dated until things seemed a little more serious than before. She didn't end up in 'sleepovers' when they had finished their evenings. She seemed to focus more and more on him and less on the others until most of those flings were ended.

One day I came home from work, dumping my bag by the door, and heard noises from the kitchen. Unusual for a Friday night, it was usually just me. Drifting towards the kitchen, I found Carrie and Johnny there, they were cooking. Shrugging my coat off and chucking it onto one of the couch in the other room without leaving my spot, I hovered curiously.

Carrie noticed me first as she went to strain some rice in the sink, a bright smile on her rosy tinted face, "Hey there, you're home late."

Johnny glanced over his shoulder at me, smiling pleasantly (heart-skipped-a-best pleasantly. why was he so good at that smile, it worked whenever and to whoever, even me?), before returning to, what smelt like, a chicken Tikka Masala on the stove. I sat at the kitchen table watching the two of them, surprised. "I'm not late," I called over the hissing of boiling water clashing with the surface of the cold sink, "You're home early."

"Didn't I tell you Johnny was coming over tonight? I said I'd cook for us." she poured the prepared rice into a bowl and began to serve it up into three separate bowls on the table.

"You didn't tell me. Should I go?"

"No!" she frowned, "This is for all of us." and she dumped the pot in the sink and went to the oven, Johnny moving aside just in time, with the curry to pour on the rice, as she yanked the door open to retrieve the naan bread that was being heated in there. And there were onion bhajiis. They'd really made an effort.

They also knew how to make me feel bad about what I sometimes thought of them.

Placing the rest of the meal on the table and taking their seats, we tucked in.

"This is delicious." I grinned.

Simultaneously, they said "Thanks".

It was quiet then.

"So, Gen," Johnny said, grabbing some bread, "What have you been up to?"

"Well," I shrugged, "Not much, just working."

"How is the vegetable business?" He smiled; Carrie tried to hide a little grin. He was acting that way again. The way he said it was mocking me, I wasn't being dramatic. _Rise above it Gen_, I thought desperately, _Or else you'll be a friendless no body_.

"Same old, same old. It's not terrible at all; well the celery isn't too good."

They both looked at me but within half a second, Johnny began to chuckle, "Oh my god, that is awful." Shaking his head, he returned to his food.

"What's awful?" Carrie asked, looking between us, "What's funny- Oh wait." It clicked. "Gen, that joke sucked!" she scoffed, smiling.

Maybe this was the way to go about things.

Things did go well, and Carrie and Johnny, visually, were making a cute couple. We ate dessert, which was basically ice cream that we had left over from my food binges and hung around in the sitting room drinking some really good wine that Johnny bought. It tasted expensive.

Something seemed off, as I watched the Human Torch chatting away, I saw a look in Carries eyes that I had seen often. She didn't seem to be all that happy. On the outside, she was smiling radiantly but her eyes just weren't showing the same thing.

It was late when he glanced at his watch, with a groan he said, "I have to get going, I'm staying with my sister until I can get a better apartment." He stood, placing his glass on the coffee table, patting Carries leg, "You know, it's not fair on them if I come in late."

"Of course," I stood first, my roommate just seconds after.

He took Carries hand and led her to the door, and pulled her into a heated kiss. Slightly embarrassed, I called over to him as I gathered the glasses up, "See you later, Johnny"

I didn't get a response instantly, but with squelch that followed an extremely wet kiss, they pulled apart. He said goodbye and a couple of minutes later he was gone.

"He's nicer today." I leant in the kitchen door way, looking at Carrie, "he's not such a dick anymore."

"No," she shrugged as she passed me, clearing the kitchen table and washing up the dishes. I helped her with the drying up.

"When will you see him again?" I asked, slowly still confused by her change in attitude towards him.

"Whenever we're free." That conversation came to an end and we continued the washing up silently, then retiring to bed with simple goodnights.

As I thought over the evening, lying in my dark room, I realised something and for some reason I felt very sorry for Johnny. He did seem to like Carrie but she, well, she simply was growing uninterested.

Contradicting emotions inside me arose, I felt bad for him, a guy who I could kind of consider a friend… sort of. He wasn't the worst. He was trying to be nice to me. I got along with him. I felt bad for her that she didn't seem as keen on a hot, okay guy who was into her.

But I felt relieved, he wouldn't need to put up with her attitude, I could only assume that he was taking the whole relationship a little more seriously than her. The next night she would be in bed with some new guy because that was what she would do when she got bored of guys. Maybe this would be a chance to actually be friends. I was willing to properly give it a shot.

How could I tell Carrie that I would socialize with him without her around? _He deserves better treatment though_, I thought.

I was barely going to get any sleep that night.

The phone kept ringing and Carrie had gone shopping. I was trying to get a lie in. Glancing at my bedside table clock it read 11am… well I guess I had slept enough. Dragging myself from my room I answered with a reluctant cheerfulness.

"Hello?"

"I'm bored." Whined a male voice. Glancing down at the screen on the phone to see the number, I put it back to my ear, confused.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"A very bored Johnny." With a gentle sigh of relief I began to make my way to the kitchen, phone in my hand. Breakfast!

"What do you want me to do about that?" I said shoving bread into the toaster.

"Come out and play!"

"Play? I hope that isn't kinky."

"You don't know me at all. Come on, hang out with me. Meet me at the café and then we can get the subway and do stuff."

"Err-"

"It's your day off, I'll meet you at half twelve, does that give you enough time to apply some make-up!"

"I don't take that long."

"Get ready!" and with that he hung up. Well, there went my Saturday.

Once ready, I left, leaving a note to Carrie, not telling her where I was. Like I thought the night before, it wasn't really appropriate to just hang out randomly with your friends date. Especially when they were going off them, I could sense a messy break up I'd be in the middle of.

I waited at the café, pulling my coat closely about myself as the bitter winter breeze rushed through the streets. Thinking he wouldn't show up, I turned on my heel to leave. Just then, an orange glow caught the corner of my eye and as I turned to see what it was, I saw a flaming man land before me.

"Flame off," he said authoritivly, revealing a very human Johnny Storm. The whole world knew about the superheroes but I was still in awe having seen their powers right before my eyes.

"You were gonna leave?"

"I thought you wouldn't show Torch." I half smiled, still surprised, calling him by the nickname the world seemed to give him. His crooked grin made me look away, which was odd because a few weeks ago around the same location we were standing, I was getting pissed at his jock-strap attitude. Or maybe it was my attitude… either way, I wasn't feeling like this. I was surprisingly happy to be with him.

"What are we standing around for?" he touched my arm briefly to lead me in the direction of the subway. Side by side, we went ahead.


End file.
